custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Latoria Maruchie
Latoria Maruchie is the pilot of Mark-VI Jaeger, Panther Virtue. History Early Life An orphan who lost her parents, she was in an alleyway with her friend, Ricco, where they had an encounter with a hostile person. Ricco's right arm was wounded and her head was bleeding. Latoria fired a gun at the man and killed him before he could harm them any further. While the recoil made him fall on her back, she wasn't injured and was eager to ask Ricco what should they do next. Ricco responded saying they need to leave as far away from that place as possible and find a place where they truly belong. When Latoria pressed on as to what that place is like, Ricco became flustered but said that she didn't know but they would eventually find out. She later is rescued from druggies by a mysterious figure who goes by the name of "Kaizer" when Ricco goes missing and becomes a companion to him, who teaches her some martial arts techniques and adopted her as a sister. Joining the PPDC TBA Uprising The Drones attack the Toyko Shatterdome during the night, and Panther Virtue quickly deploys out on the battlefield to counterattack. As the battle gets worse, she rushes up into the enemy frontlines and is joined by Quake Meridian, together they eliminated most of the visible drones in close combat. In the midst of the battle, seven more drones appear. Latoria asks her partner about their next step, and they advance. Meanwhile on the surface, one of the Drone's is about to strike at Quake. Panther appears and pummels the Drone with its mace killing it instantly. The remaining Drones were momentarily stunned, but they quickly regained their composure. To counter the attacks, the Jaeger attacks at a long range, making it hard for the Drones to land a direct hit. They then engage in close combat as five other Drones join in. The Drones eventually gain the upper hand and manage to kill Latoria's partner but despite that, she continues solo-piloting the Jaeger and this then made her receive a bout of feedback shock from the Pons System and her nose starts bleeding. Despite this, she tried to fight back but soon comes to her knees at the Drone's mercy. The last thing she sees before blacking out was a giant dinosaur-like Jaeger pound the remaining drones to smithereens. She would be later assigned to the Second Stage Series Jaeger; Storm Bringer along with Ashleigh Jameson who was the former pilot of the Mark VI Jaeger Valor Omega. Personality Despite her cold and abrasive demeanor, Latoria does have a softer side. She has proven that her friendship towards Kai is sincere and not the mere product of self-pity. Latoria seems to have apotemnophobia, a fear of amputations, as she gets terrified to the point of losing consciousness whenever she sees Jenna's head and body seperated. On one occasion, she becomes quite disturbed when Sarah sews her forearm back on in front of her. Skills Category:Jaeger pilot Category:Humans